Mi Boda (secuela, tu eres lo que amo)
by YaZziLeOn
Summary: ONE-SHOT En cuanto alzo la mirada noto aquellos tan hermosos ojos dorados, esos mismos que le quitaban el aire cada vez que se posaban en ella y esos mismos quienes clavados en la joven, la llenaron de valor, arrebatándole por completo los nervios, tan solo verlo basto para sentir como su fuerza regreso, Sesshomaru la llenaba por completo. SesshomaruXRin


Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia si no de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

 ** _NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

 ** _Espero sus hermosos comentarios mis queridísimas lectoras_**

 **Mi boda**

 **Secuela: Tu eres lo que Amo**

Bajo un hermoso kimono blanco con adornos de destellos plateados, hermosa caída con encaje dando énfasis a sus pequeños pero firmes pechos, con larga cola y mangas que terminaban en punta, se encontraba aquella hermosa mujer quien en ese momento, no podía sentirse más nerviosa, a pesar de estar sentada esperando a que sus madrinas la terminaran de peinar el dolor en el estomago le causaba moverse sin parar.

\- Calma Rin deja de moverte – escuchaba de ambas mujeres

\- Lo siento – repetía continuamente cada vez que la reprendían

\- Listo, ya estas – menciono Sango

\- Rin, linda ya puedes verte al espejo – comento Kagome

La chica con un poco de inseguridad se acerco al gran espejo que le indicaron y fue ahí cuando por fin se vio, sus grandes ojos cafés se abrieron cual sorpresa, era bella por naturaleza pero ese día lucia mas que divina.

\- ¿No quedo hermosa Yumika? – pregunto Kagome a la nana de Rin

\- Hermosísima, mi niña, pareces un ángel – menciono la anciana muy emocionada

\- Toma Rin, el último toque, ahora si ya estas lista – agrego la Miku dando a la joven un hermoso ramo hecho por flores sakura en color blanco

Tomo en manos el ramo y lo miro con ilusión, aquellas flores eran sus favoritas, degusto el aroma de las mismas y con una gran sonrisa agradeció a las presentes.

\- Rin ya es tarde – menciono Sango

\- Es verdad debemos irnos andando mi niña – afirmo Yukima

Las mujeres salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a las escaleras las cuales llenas de guardias con armaduras color blanco y negro, custodiaban las mismas, había una alfombra en color rojo y en cada cinco escalones había un gran arreglo de flores, si, tanto Sango como Kagome habían puesto todo su empeño en adornar el palacio del Lord.

Casi terminando de bajar las escaleras se pudo ver al final a Inuyasha quien con una armadura del estilo de su padre; Inu no Taicho esperaba a Rin para llevarla a su futuro encuentro, la chica del kimono blanco miro de reojo a la derecha notando el sonrojo de Kagome quien al ver a su esposo, ruborizo en automático, su rostro y de igual forma el del Hanyou al ver a la madre de sus hijos con ese bello kimono rosa el rubor en sus mejillas apareció de inmediato. La chica soltó pequeñas risitas al notar a tal pareja.

\- Bien, andando Rin – menciono Inuyasha tomando del brazo a la chica

Mientras caminaban al jardín, lugar donde seria la ceremonia, Rin, sin poder ocultar sus nervios comenzó a temblar, así como sentir que en cada paso le temblaban más las piernas, su respiración comenzó agitarse y el Hanyou de inmediato se percato y con un gruñido dio a conocer su desagrado.

xxxxx

Era la primera vez que en su larga vida, sentía una gran ansiedad así como nervios y eso era realmente irritante, pero más por todos aquellos que se encontraban en su palacio, si no hubiera sido por ella, nadie hubiera pisado ese lugar pero en fin ¿qué podía hacer? Sabía bien que era inevitable decirle un "No"a esa hermosa mujer y aun mas difícil, evitarse a él mismo consentirla en todo lo que quisiera.

Aunque nunca lo demostraba abiertamente, siempre había cedido ante su protegida quien después se convirtió en su mujer, en su compañera y ahora se convertiría en su esposa ¿Cómo es que había llegado a este momento? Ni él lo sabía, pero lo que sí, era que estaba completamente cautivado por una humana, una insignificante humana quien era la completa dueña de su corazón.

La sabia acercándose, de hecho había visto desde abajo, la figura de la encantadora mujer a quien ahora esperaba, sentía perfectamente bien el olor de su mujer, sabía que estaba nerviosa y hasta sabía la forma en la que caminaba, conocía bien la personalidad de la joven y debía admitir que le encantaba.

Lo único que no era mucho de su agrado mejor dicho, no lo era, era que su inútil medio hermano la llevara del brazo, pero bueno, ya no se podía hacer nada, más que esperar a poder verla, lo que parecía eterno ya que no la había visto desde la noche anterior y todo por tradición según Kagome – _no se debe ver a la novia al menos un par de días_ – sumas estupideces que su futura esposa había aceptado.

Noto que todos los presentes se levantaron, ella ya estaba ahí, volteo la mirada al frente y en efecto ahí estaba, abrió tal como platos sus dorados ojos, era realmente increíble.

xxxxx

\- ¿Puedes tranquilizarte Rin?

\- ¿Ahh?

\- Estas temblando mucho

\- Lo… lo siento Inuyasha, es que, me siento muy nerviosa

\- Todo estará bien tranquila o ¿acaso no quieres hacerlo?

\- ¿Qué? No, claro que quiero es solo que… no puedo creer que esté pasando, siento que es un sueño… yo…

\- Ya lo creo, pero no es un sueño es real, y estamos a punto de llegar así que cambia tu actitud o pensaran que te estoy obligando a caminar

\- soltando unas pequeñas risitas - Sí, eso are, gracias Inuyasha - comento, finalizando

Después de aquella pequeña conversación, siguieron caminado sin mencionar más palabras. En cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca los invitados al notar la presencia de la novia, se pusieron en pie dando su bienvenida, Rin al notar todas la miradas encima de ella paso saliva, era incomodo sentir todos aquellos ojos clavados en ella así mismo bajo la mirada para evitar volver a temblar.

Llegando al pasillo donde Sesshomaru se encontraba al final, ya esperándola, alzo la mirada con el poco valor que le quedaba y fue ahí cuando lo vio.

En cuanto alzo la mirada noto aquellos tan hermosos ojos dorados, esos mismos que le quitaban el aire cada vez que se posaban en ella y esos mismos quienes clavados en la joven la llenaron de valor, arrebatándole por completo los nervios, el miedo y la inseguridad que hace segundos la dominaban, era como si con tan solo verlo todo temor desapareciera y era así, él, la llenaba por completo.

Sabía bien que por naturaleza Rin, era hermosa pero ese día lucia tal y como un ángel, aquel bello kimono blanco resaltaba de alguna forma el escultural cuerpo que poseía, su suave y largo cabello azabache estaba adornado con flores blancas que formaban una corona en su cabeza, su piel lucia tan radiante y nívea como siempre, su aroma era exquisito, embriagante, delicioso y su mirada inocente y de sorpresa combinaban de manera que ella lucia más que perfecta.

Sesshomaru completamente atónico por la presencia frente a él, nunca creyó que aquella mujer de quien estaba completamente enamorado pudiera verse más hermosa que cada día, pero se equivoco Rin, lo había dejado sin aliento y sumamente deseoso por la llegada de la luna de miel.

Sesshomaru lucia realmente guapo, así como sensual con aquella imponente armadura que estaba portando, tan varonil con esa estoica actitud y manera de pararse, su hermoso cabello plateado se mecía con el viento ocasionando el sonrojo de la chica. Rin al encontrar aquella mirada tan dorada, quedo tan atrapada que en ese preciso momento sintió como si nadie más estuviera allí, como si en aquel momento solo existieran ellos dos.

Ojos dorados como ojos cobrizos se conectaron desde la distancia, ni uno ni otro podía separase de si, con aquella mirada sus almas permanecías conectadas de una manera tan fuerte que los presentes se percataron de tal acto.

Entre Rin mas acercaba el corazón del Yokai se aceleraba mas y mas, sentía impulsos de caminar y hacer a un lado a su estúpido medio hermano, quitarle del brazo a su mujer y llevársela de una buena vez pero al sentirla a unos cuantos pasos su cuerpo de pronto se relajo y una extraña paz invadió su ser, sabia que habia llegado la hora.

A unos cuantos pasos antes de llegar, Rin sentía casi escupir el corazón, su adrenalina aumentaba al sentir más cerca a Sesshomaru, moría de ganas de soltarse de Inuyasha y correr a los brazos del dueño de su corazón, fue en ese momento, cuando pudo sentir como su futuro cuñado soltó su brazo y acercándose al poderoso Yokai entrego su mano.

\- Mas te vale que la cuides – gruño Inuyasha en forma de amenaza

\- Sesshomaru mirándolo con frialdad hizo caso omiso a su comentario, tomando la mano de Rin

Rin en cuanto sintió la mano de Sesshomaru, sintió como todo su cuerpo se fue inundado por un calor tan abrigador que sintió como su alma volvió a su cuerpo, así mismo el Yokai al sentir la delicada mano de la chica una enorme felicidad recorrió todo su ser y regalándole una sonrisa menciono dulcemente un:

\- Luces hermosa – comentario que ruborizo como tomate a la chica, a pesar de todas las experiencias juntos, no podía evitar el color magenta en su rostro

Rin como respuesta sonrió tímidamente ante tal comentario y así, se coloco a su lado. Cerró por un instante los ojos recordando todo lo vivido antes de estar en ese momento, después de un momento los abrió y volteando a un lado, vio a Sango junto con Miroku y sus hijos, Kagome junto con Inuyasha y sus hijos y detrás Yukima su querida nana quien cargaba al fruto de su amor Mitzuki, fue ahí cuando se percato de que en el mundo, no podría existir nadie más que él.

Después de un si acepto y un tierno beso frente a todos comprobando y afirmando su eterna unión, lo comprendió más que nunca.

El amor que los unía era mucho más fuerte que la diferencia de raza, mucho más grande que el inmenso poder se su ahora esposo, su amor era real, fuerte, indestructible y seria eterno, porque desde el principio del tiempo ya estaban destinados a estar juntos, porque no solo sus corazones estaban unidos sino también sus almas.

* * *

 **Comentarios:**

Hola regrese de mi pequeño y cansado viaje jajaja ¿me extrañaron? Yo sé que si, jajaja como algunos han de saber salí del estado donde resido, por cuestión trabajo, en ese viaje me di a la oportunidad de utilizar mucho mis audífonos, con eso, comencé a escuchar música bastante romántica… fue por eso que me llego la inspiración para crear lo que fue este one-shot, además se los debía no olvido lo que prometo, en el final de la historia **_Tu eres lo que Amo_** pregunte si querían este y mencionaron que si así que aquí esta.

Lo escribí en las notas de mi teléfono jajaja y en cuánto llegue me puse a transcribidlo para que no se fuera la inspiración y fue así como resulto, espero que les sea de su agrado y me comenten su opinión.

Las quiero muchísimo, les mando muchos besos y abrazos.

Pd: Para quienes no siguen mis otras historias pues están cordialmente invitados a leerlas.

Tengo estos (los primeros están terminados y los últimos dos están en proceso) todos son SesshomaruXRin:

· Tú eres lo que amo

· La carta que te escribí

· Sentimientos por Kagura

· Cuando te conocí

· Sesshomaru el frio Yokai


End file.
